The invention relates to a device for transmitting a drive force between a flexible element, such as cord, and a rotatable, cylindrical body, wherein the flexible element is trained around the casing surface of the body through a pre-determined angle.
Such a device is known for example as a winch, wherein the rotatable body is the drum and the flexible element a rope or the like. The force transmission takes place through friction between both elements at the point of the turnover angle. Another embodiment has pulleys with the ropes associated therewith.
The invention has for its object to provide a device wherein a flexible element, preferably in the form of a cord, can be used in relatively small embodiments, particularly suitable for the driving of cords in sunblinds and the like. The device must occupy little space therein in view of the limited space and must have a wholly non-slip action since otherwise, in the case of double embodiments, there occurs a relative shifting between the flexible elements and the sunblinds will therefore go out of square.